drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Baki
Baki are the most common enemies in the Drawn to Life series. They just wander around, not specifically targeting the hero. Baki are defeated by jumping on top of them, performing a ground bounce, or by using a weapon. They were always native to the Raposa's land and have been a constant nuisance to the Rapos, since they were always stealing food such as banya crops. But their numbers have been decreasing because of the shadow enshrouding the land, destroying their huts, forcing the Bakis to leave their homes. It is hinted that Raposa may actually eat '' Baki in the first game, when Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space baki. Baki are also quite stupid. Appearence Although their appearences change in different stages of Drawn to Life, they are consistently bipedal, mouselike, creatures that have large completely white eyes. Tending to wear a striped scarf, they may also sometimes wear things on their heads such as buckets, helmets, or leaves. There is even a known variety native to the Space Jungle from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Variations Normal Baki The normal Baki appear in the first four stages of [[Drawn to Life (Game)|''Drawn to Life]]. These stages are of a snowy climate, so these Baki wear a yellow-orange and green scarf to asumably keep warm. Their appearance also consists of small circular ears, eyes that have little detail, purple,green or yellow fur, a short tail, and a white face. These Baki are numerous within the first four stages of Drawn to Life , though they pose little threat to the Hero, because they're easily defeated by the Hero by any simple attack, like a standard jump. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, they have gray fur and a blue scarf. Also, these Baki don't walk off the edge of a platform unlike the ones from the first game. Timber Baki Small Baki with autumn leaves on top of their heads, which seem to be attached somehow. They're capable of jumping farther distances than the other types of Baki, and seem to float down when they fall. Their coulors consist of blue with a tan face, their scarfs are blue and orange. Sand Baki Like the normal Baki, but bigger, and they have a yellow bucket on their heads. They also dance if you tap on a coconut radio so you can get past them. They may be the decendant of an aquatic baki that wanted to live on land because they wear a bucket and have of pale skin. Stacked Baki This variety of Baki is actually a group of 2 or 4 Bakis stacked on each other. You need to hit them once to knock them off each other. Then you have to kill them individually, or if its a four stacked Baki, hit it once, then hit the two stacks of Bakis, and then kill them individually. Star Baki Star Baki only appear in Moon Grove. These Baki ride stars, (parodying Warp Stars from the Kirby ''series) so they can fly. Giant Golden Baki Giant Golden Baki first appear in Rapo City. They are huge compared to regular Baki, and also gold in color. Sometimes Shadow Walkers ride on them. They are found in Rapo city and Windy Hills. They can only be defeated if you're giant. Aquatic Baki Like regular Baki, except they can swim. Mecha Baki They are like regular Bakis, but a bit faster and have a windup key on top of their heads. They are probably part robot, part Baki. They were probably based off of wind up toys. Baki Cavaliers They are Bakis riding on robotic horses. They move forward, but like most other Bakis, they do not target you. Baki Turrets The Baki turrets are the only Bakis that target you. They are only found in the space shooter levels like Galactic Jungle in The Next Chapter . They take several normal shots to become destroyed, but using a powered missile or a bomb will destroy them in a single hit. There are two types of Baki Turrets. One Rides a pony and takes only one hit to kill, the other controls a strange machine and takes four hits to kill. Baki Moon Jumpers They jump high, but if you attack their helmets, it breaks and the Baki can't jump any more. These Bakis appear in the Space Jungle. Baki Ghosts Baki ghosts float in mid air. Unfortunately, you can't use weapons on them, so you must jump. There are two varieties of which: *'Variety 1:' These are defenseless Baki Ghosts dressed in Pirate apparel and normally damage the Hero by running into him. Occasionally, they'll become a bomb when defeated that can damage the Hero if they are in its proximity. They appear in the fight against Captain Bakibeard. *'Variety 2:''' These are offensive Baki Ghosts that, upon sight of the Hero, charge the Hero with swords thrust forward. They wear Pirate Hats, and can be distinguished from other ghosts by such. If they hit a wall, they fall down and are defenseless for a second. Captain Bakibeard He starts off at a normal Baki size, but if you shoot or jump on him, he dies, comes back as a ghost and grows. To kill him, you climb up the Baki Ghosts he spits out, jump on or ground pound him, and he loses health. You can also hurt him when he dashes at you after you hurt him the first way. Baki Miners Baki miners are pretty much the same as normal Baki except for that they have pickaxes that, when you are near them, they try to hit you with. Baki Worker These Bakis wear helmets and cannot be killed by jumping on them. They can be killed by attacking any other way. Baki Troops Baki troops are like normal Baki, but the have purple scarves. There is a large amount of them. These resemble the Baki Ghosts of Captain Bakibeard's Crew. Baki Burnas Sometimes if a Baki walks into fire or lava, they catch on fire and start running around really fast. They hop if they are close to you. If they touch another Baki, it also lights on fire. You cannot engulf them with your blob form or immobilize them with the string shot from your spider form. Also, they cannot be killed by jumping on them. Instead, they end up hurting the hero. Ironically, they still die if they jump into a pool of lava. They can walk on lava spouts. Baki S.P.U.D. A S.P.U.D. requested the hero to help find and rescue another S.P.U.D. When you find it, it turns out to be a Baki dressed as a S.P.U.D. It doesn't do damage due to it being only a goal and only used in cutscenes. He also falls on his face 2 times. Baki U.F.O. Some Bakis in the Galactic Jungle ride on U.F.O.s. They fly around. They cannot be engulfed by your blob form. Baki Dancers They first appear in Wilfre's Wasteland in the Watersong area. They start to appear in the Forgotten Library when you advance to a certain point in the game. They look similar to Navy J at first (their swirled hair) and they jump to move. When you jump on it once, it becomes somewhat goth/emo and starts walking instead of jumping. It seems to move faster when it is near you. It frequently stops to sigh. It takes two hits to kill them in total. Baki Chimney Sweepers Baki Chimney Sweepers look very simmilar to Baki Miners. They always hide in pipes, and occasionally pop out. When you are below them or near them, they all come out of the pipes and start walking around. They then have basically the same status as regular Baki except for the fact that they drop a gold Rapo Coin in addition to the two silver coins that normal Baki drop when killed. Baki Space Buses They are spaceships with Baki riding inside of them. They appear in pairs in the Galactic Jungle boss level and move around in a zig-zag motion. Trivia *It is hinted that Raposas may actually ''eat '' Baki. In the first game, Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space baki. Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter